


Mine

by 0EnviouslyGolden0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Slight kissing, Young Garmadon, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EnviouslyGolden0/pseuds/0EnviouslyGolden0
Summary: Lloyd and Kai pull a prank, making Garmadon young. Lloyd is punished, but it turns into romance between him and his father.
Relationships: Garmacest - Relationship, Garmadon/Lloyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Mine

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon was trouble. Big trouble alone, but even bigger trouble with a partner. Together with Kai, he planned to steal yesterday’s tea from Wu and use it on his father. The plan worked. He had successfully stolen the tea from Wu, and Kai had managed to switch Garmadon’s green tea with tomorrow’s tea.  
Garmadon hummed as he poured his tea calmly. The man suspected nothing as he brought the cup up to his lips, taking a careful sip. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realized something was wrong, he was younger. Garmadon frowned, a snicker caught his attention and he glanced up. Lloyd and Kai.  
Lloyd had every intention of bolting, but as he turned to follow Kai, he was grabbed. Yelping, he fell back into his father’s chest. The blond looked up, stunned to see those brilliant red eyes staring down at him.  
“What makes you think that you can get away with this, Lloyd?” Garmadon rumbled, voice silky smooth. The man had changed drastically as his hair was now a hazelnut brown, eyes back to that brilliant red, and his skin was snow white. Garmadon was now about the same age as Lloyd himself, a teenager. However a sight for sore eyes, he was still mad.  
“Um, it’s a prank?” Lloyd gave a nervous smile. Really, Lloyd? That was the best thing you could come up with in response to a failed prank? Ugh, why couldn’t he come up with a better response to his father? Much less stop staring at him, he was entrapped in those glimmering red eyes.  
Garmadon’s frown deepened. His son’s staring was strange, but he had to admit it was probably a strange sight. To see someone so old become young again. Forgetting his son’s feelings for a moment, he straightened the boy up he was ready to tear into the boy over it. Instead, he had a better thought. Lecturing his son was not the punishment he needed, no. Lloyd needed a different punishment.  
Garmadon requested Wu to punish Kai by making him clean the entire Bounty, he’d handle Lloyd. So here he was, watching Lloyd do three hundred sit-ups. Sure, Lloyd was his son, but he still needed punishment. Garmadon passed up the lecture for his own sake, at this age he was more interested in watching people suffer.  
“Dad, can… can I please take a break?” Lloyd huffed, out of breath. When he didn’t receive an answer he glanced up at Garmadon, only to find him meditating quietly. Seeing his chance, Lloyd quietly stood up, and on shaky legs, he tried to quietly leave the room. What he was not expecting was to find himself on his father’s lap, wrists held by the other.  
“Did I say that you could leave, Lloyd? Because I believe that you still have two hundred and fifty left to do,” Garmadon leaned closer to Lloyd’s ear. He could feel Lloyd shudder, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the boy.  
“I’m… uh, well,” Lloyd couldn’t focus. Garmadon was warm, and he could smell Garmadon’s scent. It was heavy and he smelled like the ocean, and it was making it hard for Lloyd to think. The boy could only hope that Garmadon didn’t feel his shudder. What was wrong with him, thinking like this?  
Garmadon’s face flushed slightly. However, instead of pushing Lloyd away, he pulled him closer. The brunette nibbled at Lloyd’s ear, watching him squirm. Garmadon kept Lloyd’s arms pinned but instead pushed him to the floor.  
Lloyd looked up at Garmadon, those bewitching red eyes sparkled with mischief. It made Lloyd want to melt, but he said nothing to Garmadon. Shit, he had no doubt that his father knew about his slight crush. So here they were, Lloyd on the floor staring up at Garmadon, and Garmadon pinning him to the floor, eyes full of intent.  
Smirking, Garmadon whispered in his ear “Like what you see?” his voice was low, husky. Lloyd was his son, yet all he could think about was claiming him? Garmadon couldn’t understand it, but he didn’t want to fight it. All he wanted to do was take Lloyd as his, but the boy was still a teenager. God, his wisdom was reasoning with him. To hell with it, he thought as he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Lloyd’s lips. He released his hold of Lloyds wrists, choosing to intertwine their fingers.  
Lloyd took in a sharp breath. Gripping his father's hands hard, he kissed back. The feeling was foreign but amazing. Lloyd couldn’t understand why Garmadon was kissing him, but he wasn’t arguing. In fact, it felt amazing.  
Garmadon pulled away, glancing down at Lloyd. The last thing he had expected was for Lloyd to kiss him back, yet it happened. The brunette couldn’t help but smile, sitting up. Instead of letting Lloyd follow he just pulled him into his lap. He was happy to have the boy around, and that Lloyd had yet to reject him as he had first done.  
Even though Garmadon was indeed Lloyd’s father, he was different as a teenager. Garmadon had matured over his long lifetime, but as a teenager, he had never thought of having self-control. Lloyd was the same way, without control, acting without thought. It ran in the family, it seemed.  
Lloyd cuddled closer to Garmadon. His face was as red as Kai’s gi, and he didn’t want to move from his father. The other was warm, and Lloyd was sore from doing the work that he never finished. Although, Lloyd hoped that Garmadon would forget about the punishment through the previous ordeal.  
“You’re not getting off scot-free, Lloyd. You are still finishing your punishment, even after that,” Garmadon huffed a laugh. He was sure that Lloyd was happy that he would get off without finishing his punishment. The boy wasn’t that lucky, however.  
“F-Fine, but it’s your fault when I can’t move!” Lloyd howled, voice cracking. Lloyd was against the punishment, but there was no changing Garmadons mind. Lloyd knew that, but he wasn’t going to try and change the man's mind, or he might just get put in his place. That was the last thing that Lloyd wanted, to be put in his place by Garmadon because he was unsure of what Garmadon would do to him.  
“I can’t take responsibility for something that’s not my fault,” Garmadon kissed Lloyd’s forehead. He rubbed Lloyd’s back, pulling him close to his chest. Garmadon was not going to do much, feeling that Lloyd wasn’t ready for that. It was just something that he’d have to wait for.  
“Kiss me like you mean it, coward,” Lloyd throatily, he didn’t think that he’d get away with speaking to Garmadon like that. Though as Garmadon kissed him, he found himself to be wrong. Giggling when Garmadon licked his bottom lip, he opened his mouth.  
It went on like this for three minutes, but a knock on the door caused the two to part. Lloyd’s face was bright red, hiding his face in Garmadons neck. Garmadon grinned, smoothing Lloyd’s hair to hide the evidence.


End file.
